When Death Speaks of Love
by ProclaimerofHeroes
Summary: Most parents have the same goals; create a safe and nurturing environment for their child so that they may thrive. Severus Snape hoped he'd given those basic things to his daughter, but being who he was may have made Hogwarts difficult for her. Long time Reader, First Fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Most parents have the same goals; create a safe and nurturing environment for their child so that they may thrive. Severus Snape hoped he'd given those basic things to his daughter, but being who he was may have made Hogwarts difficult for her.**

 **Authorial Note: We are starting off in the Chamber of Secrets. Please note that while I will mostly follow canon events however this is an alternate universe and I may take some liberties with background characters, ages, and such.**

 **Special thanks to XStatic from Reddit for beta reading and being my sound board!**

* * *

He stirred. Too awake to fall back asleep. Too tired to yet get up. The summer heat had seeped into the room. Sweat pooled on his temples. He pushed it back into his hair but some of it trickled down his jaw. Cokeworth had one of the worst summers since his childhood. The clock in the room ticked as if taunting him; _you only got four hours of sleep._ He gave a long groan resigning to get up, but he would certainly take his time doing so. His room was small more like a closet with his single bed, nightstand, and a tall wardrobe he had transfigured to fit in the space. It was all the space he needed after all; just to sleep and change. A metallic clang rippled from downstairs. He took the black cloak from the hook on the door and swept down stairs avoiding the squeaky third step from the bottom, and curling a hand around his wand. Over the kitchen sink hunkered a slim woman filling a kettle. Her hair was the color of bricks and she had it pulled up into a very tight ribbon. His presence startled her.

"Oh! Severus." the woman's breath hitched taking a hand to her chest, dropping the kettle into the sink, "You gave me a fright."

"Apologies, Evelynn." He said to the squib, "You're just over earlier than expected." He hovered over to the brown bag on the counter. Inside was several ingredients; blueberries, flour, baking soda, and eggs.

"Well, it's an important day isn't it?" Evelynn replied moving the kettle to the stove. She had a thin smile for him.

"About that," Severus began pulling out the makings of a pancake, "I've got some changes."

He watched her freeze when he handed over the flour. Evelynn was the kind of woman who thought she hide her emotions well. She did not.

"O-h." Her voice wavered, but she shifted for the griddle to continue her work.

"You understand." He turned against the counter holding the carton of blueberries.

"I thought you were too busy to-" Evelynn's mouth slammed shut hearing the floorboards above them creak.

Severus squeezed the bridge of his nose as she began to compile the ingredients, "You recall the Malfoys? They offered to-" he stopped at her scoff.

"Oh yes, I recall them." She replied adding fervor to her stir, "That boy of theirs," Evelynn tsked, disapproval curling her lip. He found her tone irritating, but as she had value to him Severus was attempting muster up something to comfort her.

"You are indispensable." his tone must not have been acceptable because she remained stiff and attentive to her task. He was always atrocious at this sort of thing. It didn't help that Evelynn was always testing him, yet she always ended winning out… for one simple reason.

That reason appeared at the bottom of the stairs the third squeaky step announcing her; his daughter. Cypress was small for eleven. Though that never stopped her from reaching the chocolate milk powder on the top shelf. Her hair like a magnolia; white and smoothed behind her. It was the only thing she was self conscious about as the muggle primary school she went to were of course snot ridden brats. She was already dressed in jeans and a grey cable knit sweater obviously elated for the adventure ahead of her. Hogwarts.

"Oh love," Evelynn shifted from the stove to lean down to her, "It's ninety-three degrees outside."

"Are you sure?" Cypress asked quietly as Evelynn put a hand to her forehead. She was always cold, and every so often Evelynn would address it with him in concern.

The woman brushed a hand through her hair, "After pancakes we'll get you into something lighter, and I'll braid your hair for your special day."

"Blueberry pancakes?" Cypress's eyes, like green hellebores, grew wide.

"Of course." Evelynn answered. She turned eyeing him with "we'll-talk-about-this-later" as she didn't like to cause discord in front of Cypress.

It was then he noticed the grey and purple layered under her eyes.

"Cypress," Severus swooped down to her taking a closer look at her eyes and the bags drooping underneath them, "Did you take your potion last night?"

She shrunk in his arms. He hadn't though his tone was too harsh, but perhaps he was wrong.

"I thought," Cypress started a small tremor in her lip, "I thought I would outgrow it."

Severus tried to hold into his sigh. His little girl suffered from extreme night terrors all her life. He had brewed up a solution of blackberries, poppy and fairy wing dust to give her a restful sleep. Her infant years were a nightmare for him.

She perked up. "My dream wasn't too bad," Cypress said, "You were in it." Her smile sent a frigid shiver down his spine. "I don't remember what it was about though."

Severus sat in his usual place to the right of his daughter and across from Evelynn. A setting of a family if he ever saw one. Though Evelynn knew her position in the house. She had tested those waters before. He couldn't blame her. She was aging now, but the door on that subject was long nailed shut.

"What am I going to do all year without you?" Evelynn asked playfully. For the past eleven years she had spent every day with Cypress; caring for her, taking her to school, doing the laundry and a majority of the cooking. Severus wanted to pose that she get a hobby, but that wouldn't have been well received no matter his tone of voice. His daughter had immense affection for Evelynn. She'd even asked once if Evelynn was her mother. That was a hard conversation to have.

"I'll wriff you effery day." She answered through a large mouthful of her breakfast.

"You will have to tell me all about Hogwarts. Everything from your classes to what you ate for breakfast that morning." Evelynn's smile waned. The squib had longed for every excruciating detail of magical society. She would of had a taste of it today if he hadn't axed that. Severus knew his daughter needed to be introduced to magical society by a more well connected lot, and the Malfoy's were just that.

"Papa," Cypress brought him away from the image of them blundering around Diagon Alley lost and scrambling to find what she needed, "Are you gonna eat those?" her eyes were locked on his plate; untouched.

He stood setting his plate down in front of her and kissing the top of her head before returning upstairs. His stomach had been churning. He'd imagined Cypress's first year in his head since her birthday. It was torturous. A crowd of children pointing and laughing at his daughter made him lean against the bathroom door. Dumbledore had given him strict instruction on how he was supposed to act. Professor first. Father second. He loathed the idea, but the Headmaster had every right to be concerned. Severus would bring down a wrath of punishment the moment his little girl even sniffled. The steam of the shower didn't send away the pressing feeling inside of him. What if the pure blood brats in Slytherin teased her? At least in Slytherin she would have Draco, and he could keep a better eye on her. His stomach tightened even more at the thought; _what if she isn't sorted into Slytherin?_ Severus stepped out of the shower eager for the horrid feeling to be gone. He wiped the condensation from the mirror. Cypress would be in Slytherin. She'd even talked about how she looked forward to it. She would tell the sorting hat. He was being anxious for nothing, yet the unsettling thought of it didn't leave his expression. It starred back at him from the mirror. A gentle knock came to the bathroom door.

"Severus?" Evelynn said, "Cypress is ready to go."

"I'll be down in a moment." He answered.

When he came down to the foyer Evelynn was closing Cypress's trunk. His daughter was looking up at him with her arms crossed. Evelynn had managed to get her into a summer dress, with a light sweater, but more acceptable for the weather.

"Why is my trunk coming with?" she asked, "And why isn't Evie taking me?" her tone grew louder.

Severus grazed his tongue against his teeth. He didn't want to start this out with a fight. Surprisingly Evelynn came to his rescue.

"Unfortunately love, I have some very important business to attend to." she said. His daughter was smarter than that though.

"What kind of business?" Cypress asked, reproachfully.

"Cypress, we don't pry into other people's personal business." Severus also knew Evelynn was not a liar; not a good one at least.

"That still doesn't answer why my trunk is out here." Cypress said with a bit of bite to her words.

"Because," He strode across the foyer picking up her trunk, "The Malfoy's have graciously offered for you to stay with them so that I can be there for the teacher's first day, which is today, and if someone isn't careful they're going to get themselves grounded for their tone." Severus turned away from her sour expression, and made his way to the fireplace.

Evelynn gave his daughter a very long squeeze before ushering her over. Cypress took a pinch of floo powder from the dish on the coffee table, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley."

* * *

Cypress stood on the tip of her toes. She hated how short she was. It was impossible to see over the crowd of adults bobbing through the Alley. The weak summer breeze brought the smell of honey and lacewing powder.

"Be patient," Her father spurned. They had been waiting the better part of a half an hour.

She was still a bit sour with her father. Cypress had wanted Evelynn to be the one taking her for school supplies. Not that she didn't like her best friend's mother. It was just a day that they had both dreamed about, and now Cypress felt slighted. Out from the crowd came Mrs. Malfoy draped in azalea colored robes. Her lips always matched her robes. Her smile was waxy; nothing like Evelynn's.

"Forgive me Severus," She said, "I got held up." Mrs. Malfoy turned her gaze, "Hello Cypress, dear."

"Hello," Cypress replied craning her neck, "Where's Draco?"

"He's with his father at Flourish and Blotts, I believe." She answered, "I asked them to grab your school books as well."

Cypress saw her father's jaw clench. He had picked up her school money from Gringotts the other day. This was how Mrs. Malfoy was though. Every time she would go to Wiltshire Mrs. Malfoy felt the need to line Cypress's pockets with sweeties, money, or whatever else she could. It not only made her feel embarrassed, but her father as well. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes went to her trunk.

"Doby!" She yelled. There was a loud CRACK, and one of the Malfoy's house-elves appeared. "Take Cypress's trunk to her room at the manor."

"Of course mistress." Doby replied keeping his head low as he stumbled over to the trunk and disappeared in another CRACK the trunk along with him.

"Now, we can get some proper shopping done." Mrs. Malfoy said with a happy sigh as though she had done the work.

Cypress turned to her father who was already stooped low for a hug. She hoped to be as tall as him one day. Then she wouldn't have to maneuver objects to get to what she needed.

"I'll see you at school," She pulled away, "Professor." She couldn't help but grin. Underneath her father's curtain of black hair she could see the starting of smile. They had, had a long discussion about how she was to treat him during school hours, and she wanted nothing more than to make her father proud. She took Mrs. Malfoy's hand and they parted from him.

Their first stop made Cypress's heart clatter; Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"I know what your thinking," Mrs. Malfoy said opening the door, "But Ollivanders actually does make fine wands I received my wand here, so did Mr. Malfoy and Draco."

It wasn't the state of the shop that was making her feel uneasy, but the thought that her father wasn't going to be there. They entered the shop and a tinkling bell rang through the air alerting the elderly man on a ladder to their presence.

"One moment." the man said climbing down slowly.

Cypress was in awe at the thousands of wand boxes piled to the ceiling. The man turned eyeing her. His eyes were like moonstones; clouded. Perhaps he was a touch blind she thought. She reached for her braid finding comfort at rolling the hair between her index finger and thumb. Mrs. Malfoy put a steadying hand on each of her shoulders.

"Mr. Ollivander," She greeted, "This is Cypress and she's here to get first wand."

The wand maker peered down at Cypress as if he were making a study of her, "And what is Miss Cypress's family lineage?"

"Her father is Severus Snape." Mrs. Malfoy replied quickly.

Cypress glanced at Mrs. Malfoy wondering if she knew anything about her mother. If she did she did not make it known to Mr. Ollivander.

"Snape… ey." He moved slowly along the wall his fingers dancing along the boxes until he pulled one from the shelf. Ollivander lifted the lid extending the box out to her reach. " Oak, dragon heart string, 6 inches."

She took the wand gingerly like it was made of glass. Her father rarely took his wand out at home, but she had watched him when he did. The wand flew from her hand rattling against the rafters until it fell back to the floor. Ollivander frowned leaving the wand where it lay before scurrying over to another pile of boxes. The next wand was ash, dragon heartstring and 6 inches. That one smashed the bottle on the counter. The one after, elm, dragon heartstring, 6 and half inches blew hot air. With each wand Mr. Ollivander grew more frustrated, mumbling to himself as he combed the shelves until he stopped pondering in front of a box.

He brought it to her, "Willow, dragon heartstring, 11 and a half inches."

Cypress gave the wand, though larger in her hand than the others, a precise flick. A rosey feeling welled up inside of her starting at the tip of her fingers. A warm wave crawled over her skin, and a spark jetted from the wand. Mrs. Malfoy clapped happily for her, but Cypress couldn't look away from the cloudy eyed wand maker whose expression was ever so curious.

Together they breezed through everything on the supplies list. As soon as their feet hit the cobblestone after the ink and parchment shop an acquaintance of Mrs. Malfoy stopped her for a chat. Cypress wasn't used to such long adult conversations as her father was a man straight to the point with everything. Her eyes wandered along the shops until she came to a large window box crowded with cages; the magical menagerie. In one of the interior cages was a perfect creature. Cypress wasn't sure if it was more a lion or cat. It's long fur like wisteria; cascading white. What was more shocking were that its eyes matched her own; an eerie shade of jade.

"She's beautiful." Cypress said, though Mrs. Malfoy had mistaken her for speaking about the accuitance who had just now taken off down the Alley.

"I suppose Eileen is pretty, dear, the Greengrass family always has the odd one out." Mrs. Malfoy's words drew to a soft close when she realized Cypress hadn't been talking about the woman.

Cypress pointed, "I meant… the cat."

Mrs. Malfoy followed her finger and instantly agreed, "Yes, she is indeed."

"Merlin!" a familiar voice came from the crowd. Draco grumpily stomped into view, "Been looking for you for ages. Father did say women take forever to shop."

"Where is your father?" Mrs. Malfoy asked scanning the crowd beyond him.

"He said for us to go home. That he had business to attend to." He rolled his grey eyes on the word business. "Hey Cy," he greeted knocking elbows with her.

They hadn't seen each other for about a month as his family had gone on vacation. She wouldn't have guessed they'd gone to Greece. He was as pale as he'd always been.

"Did you get shorter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you get any better at chess?" Cypress asked in return fire.

They both smiled.

 **-The Next Day- Kings Cross, 10:56 am**

Cypress's breath escaped her. The scarlet steam engine was just like her father described down to the steam billowing over the crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were too busy grumbling about having to go through a muggle station to notice her astonishment, but Draco nudged her.

"It's just a train." he said.

Her stomach clenched. She looked at all the families on the platform feeling a biting jealous worm its way through her. "I know." she finally answered, but her friend was gone. Cypress spotted him talking with two other boys of whom she'd only known of by stories; Crabbe and Goyle.

"Cypress," Mrs. Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder. Her smile was lilac today, "You are going to have a wonderful year. Now go catch up to Draco before you get separated."

"I will, thank you." She bowed her head a bit before dodging through the crowd.

Cypress did get separated from Draco. The halls of the carriages were packed with students. Older sixth and seventh students purposefully standing in the way. Fifth and fourth year students flirting at the door of compartments. Then there was the underclassman all just trying to navigate and find their friends. Cypress had pivoted thinking she'd seen her friend's trademark platinum hair. This was a mistake. She didn't turn back quickly enough to avoid colliding with another body. Cypress's bottom hit the hall floor.

"Hey! Watch it you clumsy old woman." the other body shrieked. A small wave of laughter followed.

Cypress looked up at a girl with a black bob, her bangs parted, and already wearing Slytherin robes. She brought herself up meeting with the girl's beady eyes trying to halt the fire growing across her face.

"Oh merlin," the girl said in a slight giggle, "I thought you were the trolley witch."

"What a load of bollocks," another voice said, a harsh voice from the nearest compartment. A girl with a mane of red hair and a blazen expression interjected before Cypress could say anything, "You need to get your eyes checked."

The other girl's eyes narrowed, "I don't need glasses to see you come from nothing." another wave of laughter. "So your opinion is rather koot."

"I think you mean moot." Cypress said, "To be going blind and dumb at your age." she shook her head, "What a shame. I wonder if the school allows seeing eye owls."

The red headed girl giggled. The other girl's lips were quivering in a fit of anger. Her friends whispered behind her.

"Pansy, let's just go." they said.

Cypress looked the girl up and down; _so this was the annoying little leech that wouldn't leave Draco alone?_ She could understand and easily envision all his stories now. The trio of girls turned on their heels, but Pansy gave her a lasting glare as though her coal eyes were trying to start a fire. Cypress turned her attention to the redhead.

"I'm Ginny," the girl held out a hand, "It's my first year to. Do you want to join me?"

"I'm Cypress." She replied, "And yes I'd like that."

Cypress couldn't help but smile. She hadn't had a friend that was a girl before. Unless she counted Evelynn, and she knew adults really didn't count. Draco slipped her mind as she happily accept the invitation taking up the seat across from her next to the window.

"I hope you don't mind if my brother's join us." Ginny said, "They ran off a bit ago but they'll be back before long."

"Oh, I don't mind. How many brothers do you have?" Cypress didn't know why this sent Ginny into a slight chuckle.

"Just here at school," She started, "Four. All together Six."

Cypress couldn't mask the surprise on her face. She had always wanted a brother, but she could scarcely imagine six of them. Where would they have all fit at Spinner's End?

"I know it's a lot," Ginny sighed.

"I am imagine, but at least you'd never be lonely if you didn't want to be," Cypress said a bit offhandedly. Ginny slightly nodded in agreement. "It's just my dad and I… and well our neighbor Evelynn. She practically is kind of like a mum."

"You can take any of my brothers," Ginny paused, "Cept maybe the twins."

They chatted. Ginny had been watching her mother's magic around the house all summer and though it was mostly house-work spells she hoped it would give her an edge in class. Cypress thought about the few spells her father had used in their home. He had repaired a shattered vase that belonged to her grandmother. There was also that time a creature had made the attic its home.

"Well, what's this?" Said one voice.

"Well, Fred, it looks like our compartment has doubled in first year girls since we left." the second voice replied.

"By merlin's beard," the one called Fred said, "They're going to take over!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Cypress, these are my brothers Fred and George."

They both went to a dramatic bow, "I'm Fred." each of them said.

Ginny scoffed, "That one's Fred." she pointed.

Cypress felt bad. There was no telling between them. Each had ember colored hair with deep set eyes. Their shoulders were broad. They were even the same height. There wasn't a mark of difference between them. She thought of their poor mother.

One of them sat next to her extending a hand, "George Weasley, nice to meet you."

She took his large hand shaking it in turn, "Cypress Snape, nice to meet you to."

His hand kept clamped to her's. The air in the compartment shifted. Two sets of large brown eyes were piercing at her.

"I'm sorry," George said with a small laugh, "I thought you said Snape."

"She did you bumble-head." Ginny said defensively.

"No, bloody way." The twins said together.

Cypress pulled her hand away from George. They were looking at her with an intense curiosity like how Cypress looked at the giant python when Evelynn took her to the muggle zoo for her eleventh birthday.

"So you mean to say your related to our dear potions master?" Fred asked. He stroked his chin as if he had some semblance of a beard, though his chin was bald.

"Well, yeah," Cypress started confused by their ogling, "He's my dad."

She thought his jaw was going to fall from his face and all the skin with it. As if the idea of her being his daughter was impossible. An anger started to bubble in her stomach. Cypress excused herself under the guise of changing. Her return was slow and she wondered if the twins would still be there when she got back. She rather hoped not as she had really liked talking with Ginny.

"Cy! Ey Cy!" Draco was leaning out of a compartment. She hoped Ginny would understand. It was even more relieving that Pansy wasn't among the gaggle of Slytherins in Draco's compartment. They let her have the window seat and she kept rather to herself as the boys talked. It was night now, and they would soon be at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **, Evening- Hogwarts**

Of all the ridiculous things. Of course Potter had to arrive in style. Severus felt it cruel Dumbledore had sent him to search the grounds for them. He was going to miss the sorting. It made him all the more angry at that blasted arrogant boy. He had swept up from the Whomping Willow. The muggle reports of flying car had been true then. Severus eyed the snapped and gnarled branches of the tree. He began up the hill towards the castle. There were voices ahead of him; two voices that Severus could not mistake. The two boys were peering into the Great Hall.

"Maybe he's left," Potter said, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again."

Severus waited a moment as the boys were oblivious to his presence.

"Or he might have been sacked!" Weasley said enthusiastically, "I mean, everyone hates-."

"Or maybe," Severus said letting is anger turn into a cold rage, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." He couldn't help the triumphant smile curling. Deep trouble didn't describe what the boys were in. "Follow me." he ordered.

They passed the warmth of the Great Hall. The sorting hat was wrapping up his song. Potter and Weasley's expulsion would have to be a consolation prize for missing Cypress's sorting. He ushered them into his office.

"So,"Severus began, "the train isn't good enough for the _famous_ Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive in a bang, did we, boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross it-." Potter started.

"Silence." he snapped coldy. His inquiry about the car sent Weasley into a panic. Muggles had sighted the car all the way from London. They had been seen, used a charmed muggle artifact and destroyed school property. The odds were not stacking in their favor. When Severus left the office to retrieve McGonagall and the Headmaster the boys were white as powdered moonstone.

When he entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance the sorting had been finished. He knew it he'd missed it, but he couldn't easily spot her at the tables. Severus pulled them away from the staff table happily giving both Minerva and Dumbledore copies of the evening Prophet. He listened at the boys wove a ridiculous story. Minerva's lips had never been so thin in disapproval. Potter finished his tale peering at them. Perhaps it had been true, but with him gone his life would get a lot easier.

"We'll go and get our stuff." Weasley said in a hopeless voice.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall's bark was sharp.

"Well, your expelling us aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Not today Mr. Weasley," the Headmaster started.

Severus's ears rang. This was favoritism loud and clear. He couldn't hold his tongue. "Professor Dumbledore, they recklessly abandoned the Decree for Underage Wizardry, and the damage caused…. Surely acts of this nature-."

"Professor Snape, it will be up to Professor McGonagall to decide the boys' fate." Dumbledore said calmly, "They are in her house and therefore her responsibility." he turned to McGonagall, "I must get back to the feast Minerva, there are some notices I must give. Come, Severus I'm sure you're eager to get back to the feast as well."

Severus was eager to get back to the Great Hall. He departed from the Headmaster taking long strides towards Draco. He yanked, probably too roughly on Draco's robe sleeve.

"Yes, sir?" the boy asked a bit startled.

"Where is Cypress?" He asked not seeing her among those surrounding Draco.

"She ran out," Draco answered, "Must have been embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" Severus hissed his fingers curling around the boy's robe.

"The sorting." Draco replied. The boy's unwavering grey eyes sent Severus's stomach swirling.

His lungs dropped as he strode out of the Great Hall. A crying girl only had a few options to hide from prying eyes. The most obvious was the girl's lavatory.

"Miss Parkinson," He got lucky that one of his own House was leaving the restroom, "Was anyone else in there?"

"No, Professor Snape." She replied, "Is something the matter?"

He ignored her. That left the broom closet down the hall. It didn't seem promising. He didn't hear the signs of crying. Severus opened the door. His little girl was sitting on an overturned bucket. Her knees pulled up to her chest. She wasn't crying.

"Cypress," He leant down sweeping her long bangs away. She wouldn't look at him.

"Your going to be cross with me." her voice was firm but quiet and it made his heart tremble. She didn't have to tell him where she'd been sorted. There would only been one outcome that would have made her feel so embarrassed; Gryffindor.

"Not much good comes from that rowdy lot," Severus started, "But every once in a while there's the exception." His daughter met eyes with him; like she didn't believe him. He wanted to say more, but the words were dry in his throat so he brought her into his arms. This was going to be difficult for the both of them.

Cypress finally shifted, though she sniffled a little her eyes were dry, and they locked on his. She said softly, "The hat said I didn't belong in Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonalidabir: Thank you so much for my first ever review! It means a lot! I plan to write the entire series! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Cypress had pulled the curtains around the four poster bed. Ginny was writing in her diary and the other girls were whispering to each other. There was a dull ache in her stomach. The Sorting Hat's words echoed in her head. She squeezed the comforter between her hands. She could have demanded to be in Slytherin. Why didn't she? Cypress hadn't mentioned to her father what else the hat had said. Every time she would touch on the subject of her mother he would clamp up like a venus fly trap. She took her potion. The day had worn her out, and she didn't want to linger on it anymore.

Ginny had rattled her awake at around 7:30. "You sleep like the dead." she said.

"I'mma heavy sleeper." was all Cypress could manage back pushing back her bangs. They were always in the way.

She was glad to have Ginny. Having someone at her side made her feel more confident when they walked into the Great Hall. Draco missed her small wave that she gave him as they passed. He did have a mouthful of toast while he was talking with Goyle.

"Looks like you get to meet my other brother." Ginny said as they began walking toward the Gryffindor table, but her feet froze and her face began to turn the color of her hair.

"Ginny?" Cypress stopped in time behind her. There was a tall red headed boy that Cypress assumed was Ginny's brother. Next to him was a mop of untidy black hair. Ginny regained her footing and curled her hand. Instead of sitting directly next to the boy she left enough space for two people. Cypress sat on the other side wondering if there was something wrong.

"So that's my brother Ron," she said taking a bit of toast and swearing pear jam over it.

"Whose the other boy?" Cypress asked, eagerly grabbing the blueberries that appeared in the middle of the table. She may have stuffed a few in her robe pockets for later.

Ginny turned her body slowly, "You don't know who that is?" her voice was quiet.

Cypress leaned back to get a better look at the boy, though he was turned away from her talking to a girl with a thicket of bushy brown hair. He was skinny and wore round spectacles. Earlier she had seen a flash of green in his eyes. "Am I supposed to know?" she asked.

"That's Harry Potter." Ginny said in a whisper. She even cupped a hand around her mouth.

She had heard tales from Draco about him. He had told her about the midnight duel that had been challenged. How he'd gotten detention last year because of him. According to Draco he was pompous and rude. Cypress wondered if Ginny's brother was a bad judge of character….but then what did that say about Ginny? A flurry of owls came with the morning post. A common brown speckled one dropped a letter right in Cypress's lap. She knew the handwriting instantly; Evelynn!

 _Hello Flower!_

 _I can imagine your surprise at this letter! I can see the dimples in your cheeks even as I write this. Your father left an owl so that I could send you all my love on your first day of class._

Cypress was torn away from the letter by a shrill voice in the air.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TIL I GET AHOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

The voice was coming from a cursed piece of parchment. Ginny's eyes were large and her brother's face was so red it had begun to twinge a shade of purple.

"IF YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE. WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" the letter disintegrated into a puff of smoke spreading ashes all over the food.

Cypress had to tuck Evelynn's letter away or she and Ginny would be late to Transfiguration. Her heart seized a bit when Professor McGonagall announced that she had already assigned their seats. She was taken far from Ginny who was placed at the very front next to a boy from their house; Colin Creevey. Cypress searched for her name on the chalkboard to find a girl with tumbling yellow hair and crystals dangling from a band around her head.

"It looks like we're seat partners?" The girl said although it sounded more like a question by her tone.

Cypress nodded sitting on the bench next to her, "I'm Cypress. I like your headband."

The girl leaned in a bit close for Cypress's liking, "Their to keep ditzies away." she whispered.

"Aren't ditzies … baby fairies?" Cypress asked. She had read about them in a Fae anthology. They weren't exactly proven as experts hadn't come to a firm conclusion on Fae reproduction. Her question made the girl smile; a large smile.

"My da says they make off with your thoughts, and since I want a first good day-." the girl said.

"That makes sense." Cypress smiled weakly glancing at the chalkboard to catch the girl's name; Luna Lovegood.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and eagerly Cypress turned her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic art forms that you will learn here at Hogwarts," She took out her wand moving it with a subtle grace over her desk. It began to rattle. The wood creaked and there was a popping sound. Everyone in class let out a gasp. Professor McGonagall's desk was gone. In place of it stood a living breath pig. "Anyone messing around in my class," she cautioned, "will leave and not come back."

"That's not true," Luna whispered peering a silver eye at Cypress, "It's just a scare tactic to get us to behave."

A scare tactic that worked. Every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were overly cautious with McGonagall's instructions. They made sure to copy down each line of her words precisely. When it came time to put in to practice the Professor had to urge them into it. Cypress brought her wand over the match more times than she could count. It wiggled on her desk each time. The class was almost up and Professor McGonagall began writing their homework on the board. Cypress was going to give it one more try, but she noticed next to her a perfect needle. Luna was sitting with her hands folded patiently waiting.

"Your wand's willow," Luna said, "Good for charm work. Mines mahogany so don't feel bad."

Cypress would have to wait for the next day to see if Luna was right. After transfiguration Cypress and Ginny headed towards the class everyone was whispering about; Defense Against the Dark Arts. On their way Ginny stopped. This was the beginnings of a habit Cypress was notating. Harry Potter was in the courtyard. He was clasped in the arms of a Professor and Colin was snapping their photo. She saw Draco stomping the opposite direction. Cypress meant to call out to him, but the flash blinded her. Everything was white.

"Hey, you alright?" She could hear Ginny say.

It took her a moment as everything blotted back into view, "I'm…..I'm alright."

Cypress wasn't sure why everyone was beguiled by Professor Lockhart. It wasn't until class later that she noticed all of her books had been signed by him. He stood at the front of class his blond wisps of hair combed perfectly. All the girls, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike were dazzled by him. Cypress found him rather obnoxious. His smile over forced and his motions exaggerated. She was content though that there was no assigned seating and that Ginny was next to her. Cypress nudged Ginny who was fervently scribbling in her diary. Class was about to start.

"I hope you'll excuse me," Professor Lockhart grinned, "Today's class will be a bit relaxed," he leaned against his desk folding his arms, "I had a bit of a rough start with my second years," Cypress didn't think his grin could get any wider, but it kept trying, "Not to worry!" He snapped up, "We have plenty to do today. I bet you are all brimming with questions for me." Professor Lockhart touched eyes with everyone in class. There was no escaping his direct beam, "Fire away."

Cypress stomped out of class, fuming. All the questions in class were utterly ridiculous! Everyone loved it though because every question that pertained to Lockhart earned them a small amount of house points.

"At least the homework won't be hard." Colin said as he tagged along with her and Ginny.

"I don't need to know what his aspirations are," Cypress said coldly, "We should be learning about how to deal with dark magic."

"We're only in first year," Colin said nervously, "What dark magic could we possibly encounter?"

Ginny said nothing. She had mentioned being very eager to get to their last class of the day. Flight lessons. They walked out onto the field. Two rows of brooms lay on the ground and their instructor stood, arms on her hips at the end of the them. Madame Hooch was a tall thin witch with short peppered hair. Cypress couldn't look away from her eyes. They were as electric as her own only Madam Hooch's were yellow. The thought of more witches and wizards having such eyes comforted her.

"Don't doddle, hurry up!" Her voice snapped.

Cypress stood between Colin and Ginny. She was nervous. Since they lived in the city among hundreds of muggles broomsticks were not one of the things her father had instilled in her early teachings back home. It was something utterly new to her. A wave of excitement washed over her.

"Stick your right hand over the broom," Madam Hooch said, "and say UP."

A chorus of "UP"s flew through the air. Cypress extended her hand out and did the same. The broom leapt into her hand. She turned to see that Ginny also had her's. Poor Colin was struggling. His broom wasn't moving, whereas others were at least getting there's to roll or hover. Cypress grew anxious as they had to wait for everyone else to successfully call their brooms before Madam Hooch would move on. Colin finally, under the severe gaze of the other students, got the broom to his hand. He weakly smiled over at Cypress. They were instructed to mount their brooms. Cypress felt awkward putting her leg over the broom but everyone else looked just as nervous aside from Ginny. Madam Hooch went around correcting grips until she stopped in front of her. She passed her and Ginny without saying a word. Cypress looked down at the broom handle. It didn't seem that hard to understand, really.

"Mister Creevey, your going to slide right off!" She barked.

Finally it was the moment everyone was waiting for.

"When I blow my whistle," she presented the silver bobble, "kick off from the ground hard. Keep steady, rise a few feet and then come back down. Any more than that and you'll find yourself in detention." her yellow eyes passed to each student making herself crystal clear. She put the whistle to her lips, "Three- two-one."

Cypress pushed from the ground and found herself lifting away from the ground. Her excitement made her wobble; _get a hold of yourself!_ She gripped the broom harder and leaned forward bringing her body back to the ground. Ginny hovered for a moment longer than her before planting her feet back as well.

"Ten points each for Gryffindor," Madam Hooch said to them, "For following instruction and having a seamless first kick off."

Cypress couldn't help but smile. She was getting house points for the right reasons.

She, Ginny and Colin clumped together at dinner. It was then that Cypress remembered Evelynn's letter… and the blueberries. The blueberries had seeped onto the parchment a bit.

 _Hello Flower!_

 _I can imagine your surprise at this letter! I can see the dimples in your cheeks even as I write this. Your father left an owl so that I could send you all my love on your first day of class. I know your going to do splendid. When you write me back tell me all about your classes. Maybe I'll learn something by default. Don't let our correspondance get in the way of your studies though. Those come first._

 _While your away I have decided to pick up a new hobby. Knitting! My plan is to have us matching scarves by Christmas. I cannot wait to see you then. I know it seems far away but I'm sure it'll fly by us both._

 _All my love,_

 _Evie_

 _PS. Just remember that your father has to walk a very tight line with you at school. You know that he loves you._

"Is that the lady you were talking about?" Ginny asked, "The one whose like your mum?"

Cypress nodded, "I'm going to write her back. See you in the common room."

She was happy to have found her way to Gryffindor Tower without Ginny. "Wattlebird," she said to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and Cypress walked into the common room eagerly digging into her bag. She shouldn't have been so focused on dipping into the depths of her bag because she walked right into a body.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" She started but her words caught. Harry Potter was peering down from his spectacles. Her heart thumped in a cluster of nerves.

"My fault," Harry said blinking, "Your, uh…. Ginny's friend, right?"

She found herself nodding continuously.

"I'mma Harry, Harry Potter," He stuck out a hand.

She took it. Shaking it loosely, "Cypress." She forwent her last name.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you but I'm late meeting my friends for supper."

Cypress realized she was blocking the hall out and she shifted to the side allowing him to leave.

The next morning over breakfast Cypress read over her letter to Evelynn. Even in a letter to a loved one she wouldn't be happy with a mistake.

 _Evie,_

 _It's hard to write, but I'm not in father's house. He wasn't as cross as I thought he would be when he found out, but I haven't seen him except for when he's eating at the staff table. I have class with him today, so I'll write on that later._

 _For my first day I had transfiguration. Basically, turning objects into other objects. I'm not very good at it though. Did you know wands made out of willow are good for charms? I guess I'll find out if that's true or not later._

 _I do already have a steady stream of homework, but nothing too hard yet._

 _Speaking of flying by… I flew yesterday! A few feet off the ground, but still. Father never said anything about how wonderful brooms are._

 _Christmas will be here soon!_

 _I love you,_

 _Cy_

She rolled up the letter, and would ask her father how to send it out after class. Potions class was held in the dungeon. Cypress shivered. She should have brought her sweater. The dungeons were frigid. Luckily, the classroom sweltered with a welcome warm. The fireplace blazing.

"This place give me the creeps." Colin murmured as they walked into the classroom. It was lined with green preserve jars, and Cypress knew the creature in each one.

"It's just specimen jars." Ginny said as they took a station together.

Her father swept into the room from his office. Each mouth snapped shut as the door slammed behind him. One thing was for sure was that the potions master knew how to control a room.

"You are here to learn the exact science and art of potion making." he began, "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

"Is anyone else sweating?" Colin whispered.

"Mr. Creevey!" Professor Snape's voice sent a cold wave through the air, "Do you have something more important to say than my safety instructions for this class?"

Colin stammered, "Well I...uh… well no ….sir but uh…."

"It's sweltering in here." Ginny said sticking up for Colin.

"We raise our hands in this class, Miss Weasley." her father replied in a cool tone, "Five points each for disrupting class." He turned away from them bring everyone's attention to the board.

Ginny folded her arms in a sour manner. Five points each was a bit harsh, but Cypress knew that raising hands in class was important since kindergarten. She felt a bit disappointed in the first potions class. A solution to cure boils was easy. It was for her at least. Colin had made a mess grinding the fangs in his mortar. He had started over three times already. Since she was ahead and he was desperate she did it for him.

"Four measures Colin!" She hissed in a panic, but it was too late. He had dumped in all of the snake fangs she'd ground up.

"Sorry!" Colin's ears burned and he raced to throw the contents away as Professor Snape was making his rounds.

Ginny was back in her diary again, and so Cypress leaned over to take the cauldron from the heat.

"Miss Snape!" her father's voice was panic and so she instantly pulled away. He was over her left shoulder. "Trying to catch our uniform on fire are we?"

"No, sir." She replied positioning herself back on the stool inspecting her sweater which had a dusting of charcoal on it.

"Then I expect you to let Miss Weasley fail on her own." With a swipe of his wand the fire was extinguished from under Ginny's cauldron. He slide away to the next station

Ginny glanced up from her diary with a dazed blink before she realized what was going on.

"Sorry I got you in trouble with your dad." She whispered tucking away the diary in her bag.

Colin returned to their table with all the collected ingredients just as class was dismissed. He groaned turning back to the supply cabinet. Cypress put her things away slowly. Slowly enough for Ginny to get the hint that she was purposefully waiting.

"Come on Colin." Ginny said.

Her father came around from this desk with a cloth. Before she could say anything he'd swooped down to rub the charcoal out of her sweater.

"Don't be late for Charms." He said standing back up. No one would have known that her sweater had been besmirched.

She held out her rolled parchment, "How can I get this to Evie?"

Her father held out his hand, "I will send it out."

"Thank you Professor," Cypress couldn't help but grin. It was never going to get old. She wanted to hug him because he looked a bit down, but he she remembered his warning. Charms was far away from the dungeons.

She arrived too late to sit with Ginny or Colin.

"Hello, Cypress." An airy voice greeted. Luna picked up the books she had placed next to her as if expecting her to show up.

"Hi Luna." She eagerly took the seat as the Professor climbed on top of his desk.

If her wand was good at charms now was the time to show it.


End file.
